Two Trollhunters
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Marissa Van Helsing has just moved from New York to Arcadia Oaks. She wasn't really expecting too much excitement there, but then she met a new friend and found a magical amulet that became two. Now she and her new friend Jim Lake must be the new Champions or troll kind. The new Trollhunters.
1. The Chosen Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trollhunters. Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia is property of DreamWorks and a product of Guillermo del Toro. I only own the OC I installed along with other original ideas. One character is co owned.

**Author's Note:** I started writing this story with my friend Queen of Angels Yuki a while back. It took us some time, but I think we finally have it right. We have decided to bring in characters from 3Below earlier than they were in the show. We'll see where we go from there.

Anyway read and hopefully enjoy. No flames. Please be constructive.

* * *

**The Chosen Two**

All was quiet in the town of New Haven. One could barely hear another but the hoot of an owl or the buzz of cicadas. One thing that was heard was fast running footsteps. A giant creature ran through the grass in peoples yards. Following close behind were two motorcycles.

The creature turned out to be a black furred werewolf. Its pursuers were two humans on motorcycles. One looked well built and appeared to be male, while the other was clearly female and shorter, likely a young girl.

As the werewolf ran, the man took out a gun and aimed to shoot it. He pulled the trigger, but missed. The girl went next and fired multiple shots. The wolf ended up dodging and turned a corner.

"Stay on it!" The man shouted as he and the girl turned the corner.

They found nothing but a dark alley. Figuring the wolf must be hiding, the man girl got off their motorcycles and pulled out their guns. The man told the girl to stay focused as they searched for the beast on foot. They checked the corners and overhead to try to find the monster, but they were having little luck. Then suddenly, they heard the screech of a stray cat and ran to check it out. They found the werewolf ripping the poor creature to shreds.

The girl angrily gripped her gun and swiftly shot the werewolf. "Eat lead!"

The wolf roared in pain and swiftly turned around to find the girl holding her gun. She was not backing down at all. The wolf growled and charged at her. It was about to strike when…..

BANG!

The creature lay lifeless on the ground. The girl had her gun pointed at the beast, having fired the killing blow. As she lowered her gun, the creature slowly changed form. It changed until it looked like a man with messed up brown hair.

The man who was with the girl went to the body and retrieved the bullet. "Bastard probably got to his own mother. The monster loved carnage too much. But that was still pretty reckless."

"Sorry. But you know I love cats," the girl said while putting her gun away.

She then heard mewing. She ran over to the trash cans and found six kittens looking sadly at the scene. The girl immediately realized what happened.

"That was their mother," she said out loud. She found a box and started picking them up. "It's okay, little kitties. I gotcha."

"Are you planning on keeping them?" The man asked her.

The girl picked up the box, now full of kittens, and held it. "These kitties are orphans. I may have failed their mother, but I won't fail them."

The man sighed and said, "Alright. But they're your responsibility."

"Okay," said the girl while carrying her new kittens to her bike. She stopped for a moment to give the late mother cat a proper burial.

The two got on their bikes and drove home. The girl was careful, keeping the kittens in mind. Once she made it home, the girl took her bike and the kittens into the garage. After closing the door, the girl took off her helmet and started sneaking towards the door when the lights suddenly came on, revealing her face.

She was young girl. She had pale skin and long white hair that went down to her waist and was held back by a black bandanna. Her outfit resembles a long black kimono with open shoulders, a white chest area, a dragon design, and a gold wing shaped clip on her collar. Around her waist was a belt with a strange symbol. She opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful purple color.

"I thought you were in bed," she said sternly.

"I had a good reason," said the girl.

"Did it have anything to do with my father?" The woman sternly asked, narrowing her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip. "No why would it?"

"I just find it a little odd that you're sneaking back into the house very late at night wearing motorcycle gear, with your motorcycle, your helmet, a firearm…." Her mother listed, and then she heard a mew and looked to see the kittens. "And you brought home kittens. What was gonna be your cover story if I woke to them tomorrow?"

"Uh nothing I just went out with grandpa and well it was dangerous so I brought a gun just in cause and the scratches are from the cats….you know how dangerous New York can get."

Her mother glared at her. "Don't lie to me, Marissa Van Helsing! You went on a monster patrol with your grandfather again! You always come home injured after chasing those wild geese!"

"Look, I get it you think grandpa's crazy but we don't chase geese. We hunt it's not monster patrol. Do you think grandpa would really do that?" Marissa asked her mother.

Her mother sighed and said, "Marissa, you know I love your grandfather as much as you do, but we have to face the fact that the monsters you hunt don't exist. Werewolves, vampires, and ghouls don't exist."

"I know, mom. I know. We're hunting wolves not werewolves and gesse you know grandpa he loves hunting those things. He just says that to not scare you." Marissa lied trying to calm her mom.

"Even so, this is getting out of hand," her mother said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go hunting anymore."

"What? No! It's like the only thing me and grandpa love to do other than chess ...what if we only hunt birds or something." Marissa pleaded with her mother.

Her mother sighed and said, "Well, I guess I can sleep on it. Now, what's the story with these kittens? They're pretty young. Like they just recently started wheening."

"You know me mom loves cute animals ..." Marissa said, laughing nervously. Her mother gave her a look and Marissa had to tell the rest. "A wolf killed their mother. They're all alone now. They need someone to take care of them."

Marissa's mother gave her a kind smile and said, "I understand. You can keep them."

"Thanks, mom," Marissa happily said. And then she realized something. "Is uncle Jamie coming to visit?"

"Not quite yet," said her mother. "There's also something I wanted to talk to you about. I talked to your siblings but haven't had a chance to tell you yet."

"What is it?"

"Well you and your grandpa will have safer game to hunt soon because we're moving to Arcadia and once we get there your uncle will visit to babysit you next Tuesday. Isn't that exciting?" Her mother said smiling. She knew that her daughter would be safe.

Marissa was not that excited. Especially the part about her uncle visiting. She really hated it when he visited. The guy was such a jerk.

"That's….. Something," Marissa answered. "But why the move?"

"In all honesty, I've been worried lately about all the recent animal attacks," her mother admitted. "I'm hoping Arcadia will be safer."

"A few animal attacks and you're packing us up? Mom, don't you think you're being paranoid?" Marissa with her hands on her hips.

"It's not a few, it's nearly fifteen in three weeks," said her mother. "And it's too late to call it off even if I wanted to. I already accepted a doctor position in Arcadia Oaks hospital and your father already started making arrangements."

The garage door opened again and the old man removed his helmet as he entered. "I swear, those mutts are getting crafty," he said, and then he saw both his daughter and granddaughter. "Oh. Hi, Annabelle. How long have you been up?"

"Long enough, father," Marissa's mother answered. "Long enough to find Marissa coming home late and bringing home orphaned kittens. Also, father, I've told Marissa that we're going to move."

"Move? What for?" Asked the surprised old man. "Mari here is shaping up to be a great hunter! She'll soon be able to take on a whole pack of werewolves and a pack of vampires!"

Marissa's mother, Annabelle, sighed and said, "First of all, vampire groups are called hordes not packs. Second, with the animal attacks lately, I'd feel safer with the children, Marissa included, away from here. Besides, Allen's accepted a nursing position in the Arcadia Oaks hospital."

"Arcadia?" Marissa's grandfather asked with interest. "The home of the Trollhunter, master Kanjigar!"

Annabelle rolled her eyes in amusement and said, "Sounds like you're on board."

"Yeah of course. When do we leave!" Marissa's grandfather asked looking fairly delighted by this.

"Tomorrow we should be there in a week or so and our boxes should also unpacked by the movers." Marissa's mother explained in a serious tone.

Marissa's grandfather hugged her and said, "Pumpkin, get ready for your next big adventure!"

"I'm sure it'll be a big one," Marissa said while giving her grandfather a thumbs up.

* * *

-Arcadia Oaks-

The drive to Arcadia was long, but also pretty fun at times. The family stopped every so often to look at scenic viewpoints and take pictures. Though Annabelle could have done without her father trying to find evidence of creatures being in the areas they stopped. He thought he had found a pixie at one point. But it was actually just a bee, which stung him.

"Hey, mom can I take my motorcycle to school tomorrow?" Marissa had asked her mother her eyes pleading while hearing grandpa's camera click.

Annabelle then gave in and said, "Okay. With you helmet."

"Thank you!" Marissa happily said.

Then Marissa's father, a former soldier who was paralyzed from the waist down, wheeled up to them with a black kitten in his lap. "Look who fell for an old rabbit trap."

"That was for goblins, not rabbits," said Marissa's grandfather.

Marissa's father rolled his eyes and said, "Fortunately, I found it. How did it get out, though?"

"That's not one of my kittens," said Marissa, looking at her kittens. "That one's bigger than them. Plus all six are here. I think you saved a stray."

Marissa's grandfather took the kitten and looked at it. His eyes seemed to light up. "This kitty is a red vera cat!"

"Uh, father, it has black fur," said Annabelle.

"It's called that because of its eyes," said the grandfather. "These little guys can make great guardians!"

Annabelle shook her head and said, "I don't know if it's magic or not, but I think it needs a home."

The kitty seemed drawn to Marissa and went to her. The kitty purred while rubbing against her. Marissa smiled and picked up the kitty.

"I think she likes me," said Marissa.

"Go ahead," said Annabelle with a smile. Marissa instantly fed the cat. It wasn't like they didn't have room in the house so saying no to another cat wasn't gonna happen.

"Just you wait. This kitty is gonna keep these kids safe," the grandfather declared. "Of course a dog is out of the question."

"Father, Loki has allergies. That was never likely," Annabelle reminded him.

"I meant because this cat hates them," he said as they got in.

The new cat went up to the current kittens and seemed to take charge as a leader type. It was more like a parent or big sister. The kittens instantly gathered around her and cuddled her.

"Hey, Mari, I think they think your new kitty is one of them," said her younger sister, Athena.

"Technically these cats are much like changelings. They change form and can live for hundreds of years." Their grandfather said with a huge smile. "They can also change their scent to match other animal groups."

"So it made itself smell like them?" Loki guessed.

"Yes."

"Well it doesn't matter for now let's get ready for bed. It's late and you don't want to be late tomorrow." Their mother told them gesturing towards the house.

The kids gathered everything from the car and went inside. The grandfather got the motorcycles out of the trailer and put them inside the garage. After getting the stuff from the car inside, the family had dinner and then went to bed. Little did they know, the grandfather had gone out on his own late at night to meet with an old friend.

* * *

-next day-

The Van Helsing family woke up and ate a quick breakfast before getting the kids ready for school. As the kids got into the car Aphrodite, Athena's twin sister, noticed the head count.

"Mari, aren't you coming with us?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm going in my motorcycle." Marissa happily said.

"When do I get one?" Loki asked.

"Probably when you can balance on a bicycle!" Athena teased, and then the twins laughed.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "I'll kick both your asses!"

"Loki Van Helsing!" Annabelle scolded. And then looked at Marissa. "Be careful on the road, honey. Just because it's not New York doesn't mean they're aren't reckless drivers."

Marissa rolled her eyes before putting on her helmet and driving off. She drove her motorcycle through the streets and looked around in amazement. It wasn't New York, but Arcadia Oaks did seem like a great place to live.

She figured she might have a shot at getting to school on time if she took the canal, so she made a left on a fork in the road. At the same time she was driving her motorcycle, two boys were in a rush to get to school. They were riding their bikes through the woods at the same time she was heading for the bridge. The girl and one of the boys both nearly hit each other causing her to skid down the hill and him to fall of his bike into the canal.

As the boy got up, Marissa's anger took over. At that moment she pulled off her helmet and picked up the boy with the black hair in the air.

"What the heck?!" the boy asked in shock.

"What the hell is fucken wrong with you?!" Marissa angrily asked him. "You were in the middle of the road!"

"Sorry! My friend and I were running late for school!" The boy screamed in panic while trying to get free. "Let me go, you psycho!"

"What did you call me!?" Marissa seemed officially pissed off she balled her fist pulling it back about ten seconds from hitting the boy.

"_James_," a ghostly voice called. Marissa stopped in mid punch when she and Jim heard that. "_Marissa_."

Marissa quickly dropped the boy walking over to the site of the rubble. Each of their steps held an eerie ring to it. The boy walked over there with her to investigate. That was when his friend, a chubby boy, landed on his face.

"Hey, Jim. Make it here okay?" He asked with a groan while getting back up.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Toby," said Jim. "Not counting being threatened by miss anger issues over here."

"You're really pushing it, pal," Marissa growled. "Now get over here and help me."

Jim got over to the pile of rock pile with Toby. "Just for the record, I'm not doing this because you said so. I just heard the voice call my name."

The kids sifted through the rocks in search of whatever the voice came from. They found nothing and Marissa was considering leaving the boys and going ahead to school. Then she saw something shiny in the rocks. Jim saw the same thing. They both removed the rocks on top and found an amulet with a silver shell and a shiny glowing gem inside.

Curious, they both touched it. When the two did that, the amulet shined brighter and nearly blinded them. When the kids opened their eyes, they found two amulets in place of the one. One silver and one gold.

Marissa picked up the gold one then she was reminded of what happened with their bikes and the insults Jim had slung at her. So she placed it in her pocket, picked the boy, and then he saw stars and blackness.

* * *

-School-

Jim and Toby arrived at school a little late. Some students were shocked when they saw Jim's right eye. Some girls even gasped. One guy with blonde hair saw Jim's eye and nearly laughed.

"What happened to you, Jim? Was it Steve?" a boy wearing glasses asked in kind of a whiny voice.

"No, Elie. It was….. Somebody else," Jim said, not wanting to admit he was punched by a girl.

"I can't believe I'm late on my first day because of some jerk." A familiar voice said.

Jim followed the voice and saw the girl from before storming to the principal's office with her helmet under her arm. She was fuming too. He groaned at the thought that she was going to the same school as him. He just hoped he wouldn't be seeing much more of her.

* * *

-Strickler's class-

"You!" Jim's hopes were dashed quite quickly. She could see him in a room full of students.

"You're the boy who nearly killed me! And the one I punched!" She angrily fumed Jim tried to make himself smaller by sliding further into his chair as the kids laughed.

"You got hit by a girl!" Steve Palchuck shouted before laughing his but off.

Mr. Strickler coughed in his hand and loudly said, "Alright, enough! Miss Van Helsing, I don't blame you for you being late. But, in the future, we don't solve our problems with our fists."

"Tell that to about everyone who fought a war. I'm pretty positive a lot of people solve problems with their fists and guns then." Marissa remarked taking the only available seat which was unfortunately next to Jim.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we get started?" Strickler , he went back to the subject at hand.

Jim watched the girl next to him nervously and noticed she was taking notes. So he whispered over to Toby.

"Toby, look up talking amulet on your computer," he said. He also glanced at Marissa and gulped.

"I already looked that up. All I got was toys," Toby replied. He even showed one on the screen that looked cute. "This ones a plushy!"

"I highly doubt your gonna find it on there." Marissa said in a cold tone as if cluing them into something. "If you want something on mythical stuff find a book on myths."

"Good to know. Thanks," said Jim, looking annoyed. "By the way, I'm sorry for accidentally making you late and insulting you."

Marissa looked fairly impressed by his willingness to apologize. "Thanks. I'm sorry for punching you in your eye."

"I've gotten worse," Jim cooley said.

"When?" Toby asked in a teasing way.

"Shut up," said Jim.

Strickler interrupted them. He appeared to notice they were not listening to his listening.

"Jim, Marissa, would either of agree?" He asked them both.

"Sir?" Jim nervously asked.

"With Herodotus' opinion on his tactics of war, as I've described," Mr. Strickler clarified while fiddling with his pen.

Jim became nervous. He just remembered that he was too distracted by the scary new transfer student and Toby to know what he was saying. He had to say something, so he did.

"Absolutely," said Jim.

"Excellent," Strickler said, seemingly buying the response. "Which ones specifically?"

Now Jim was in trouble. "The, uh, winning ones?"

This made the other students laugh. Strickler then turned to his new student. He wasn't expecting her to really grasp the lesson yet, he just wanted to see how familiar she was with the subject.

"Marissa, do you have any thoughts on Herodotus' tactics?" Strickler asked her.

"Other than he probably could've ended it earlier if he found an easier way through the area but because of the equipment they had back then they didn't have much leg room."

Mr. Strickler looked surprised. "I'm guessing you were already familiar with this topic."

"If its weapons, fighting, or anything that involves Van Helsing I know about it."

Mr. Strickler smiled and asked, "Have you considered being a tutor?"

"No not really." She cooly said rolling her eyes at the idea. Not that life was any less stressful with those she had to deal with.

That was when the bell rang and class was over.

She got up and left the class Jim was getting up to go as well only for Strickler to stop him.

"You seem distracted, Jim," said Strickler. Jim gave a nervous look to him. "You fell asleep through part of class. And you were completely distracted during the other part."

"Sorry, Mr. Strickler. I've been distracted," said Jim. "My mom's been working double shifts at the clinic.

"I know you want to help. But you also have a responsibility to yourself and your school work," said Mr. Strickler while helping Jim pick up his stuff. He wrote down his phone number on a notecard and gave it to Jim. "I think it's time I had a talk with your mother. Have her call me."

"Yes, sir," said Jim, taking the card and standing up.

"Oh, and if you fancy miss Nunez, I find that talking to is much more effective than staring at," Mr. Strickler said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Strickler," said Jim, and then he left the room.

* * *

-gym class-

Toby was currently trying to climb the rope to ring the bell while Jim coached him. Marissa was waiting for her turn on another rope while watching the boys. Unfortunately, Toby was barely a few feet off the ground when he fell. The coach, Coach Lawrence, blew his whistle at the boy.

"Domzalski! That was pathetic!" He shouted. "Every student in here should be able to climb that rope and ring that bell. Van Helsing, you're up. Show us what you can do."

She stretched out looking at the other new students for a moment before blushing. She jumped up and climbed the rope fairly fast even ringing the bell just as fast. Then hanging upside down to the coach. "How was that!"

"That was…. Fast… A school record," He said in amazement. And then he regained his composure. "Okay. Tarrons, you're next."

"For what?" The boy asked, seemingly confused.

"The rope challenge," the coach explained. "Everyone needs to climb that rope and ring that bell."

"For what purpose?" The boy asked.

"Because I said so!" The coach shouted in frustration.

"It's easy, cutie. Just climb the rope." She winked at him.

The boy blushed at this and let out a nervous laugh. "My name's not actually 'coo-tee' it's Krel. And this is my sister, Aja. Aja?"

They heard the bell go off and saw the blonde girl that was with him ringing the bell. "See? Like that. And it's called flirting. Have your sister explain it." She walked over to Jim.

"I think she beat your record," said Jim, looking up at Aja and laughing.

"So it's not like I'm competitive. Either way I'll just get better. That's what Van Helsing's are. The ones who always get better." She elbowed him for a moment. "They're certainly more interesting than these amulets."

"You're thinking about asking senior Krel out. Am I correct?" Jim asked in a teasing manner, using a Spanish accent.

"What? No? I barely know him. Maybe if I got to know him better but now I'm just hoping to make friends. No offense girls tend to think I'm intimidating." Marissa sighed.

"No puedo imaginar por qué," Jim remarked. Meaning, "Can't imagine why."

"Speaking of girls, Jimbo. Here's your chance," said Toby while pointing at the bleachers, where Claire was sitting.

"Hey, maybe you can help me get some girl friends," Marissa suggested elbowing his arm.

Jim gulped and said, "I really hope I don't ruin your chances. That girl makes me nervous."

The girl came down. "Hey you're Claire, right? I'm Marissa. Jim said you were nice."

"Oh yeah. You're that new girl. I recognize you from class," said Claire. She looked at Jim his eye still black. "Oh. Does your eye hurt?"

"No!" said Jim, quickly covering it. "The nurse already took care of it. It's fine."

"So Claire would you like to hang out?" Marissa suggested sweetly.

"Sure," said Claire. "You know, I'm actually going to the movies tomorrow with Mary and Darcy. We're going to see " The Demon Queen Champions: Search for the Life Amulet." How about you join us?"

"I'd love to and we can hang out at my parents house afterwards." Marissa suggested.

"Sounds awesome," said Claire. "Oh. Before I forget. Do either of you like Shakespeare?"

"Jim loves Shakespeare. To be or not to be? That is the question. Jim's saying it 24/7 to me." Marissa smiled. While Jim gave her subtle 'what the hell?' look.

"Great! Maybe you can try out for the school play," Claire suggested while giving them each a flier. "We're trying to get more boys to try out."

"He'll so be there. As will Toby," Marissa smirked evilly.

"Who?" Claire asked.

"My best friend," said Jim, pointing behind him. Said boy was currently hanging upside down on the rope after failing to climb again.

The girls laughed a little. "Well, we'll see you guys at the try out after school the day after tomorrow. And Marissa, the girls and I will be seeing you after school tomorrow for the movie."

She watched the girl walked off. "You so owe me." She said to Jim well waving to Claire who walking over to her friends.

"Owe you?" Jim asked in disbelief. "You lied to her! I've never read Romeo and Juliet!"

"I just got you a way to be close to her." Marissa said with a shrug.

"Okay. Thanks," said Jim. "But you got something out of it too."

"Yeah you're gonna talk me up to her." Marissa smiled. "And you could say you were protecting me and that's why you got that black eye. Imagine how brave you'll sound."

"You sure she'll buy that?" Jim asked. "She was in the room when you announced it."

"She will if I tell her I said that because you didn't wanna get the real person in trouble."

"I guess," said Jim.

Suddenly, the blonde girl came up to them. "Your eye appears injured. Do you require a medic? A stasis chamber?"

"Nah he's fine. I just punched him." Marissa shrugged. "He'll heal."

"That is good," said the girl. "You have met my little brother, Krel. I am Aja of House Tarron."

"Pleasure to meet you. You're pretty cool. As is your brother." Marissa held out her hand.

Aja looked confused by the gesture. It was as if she had never seen a handshake before.

"You shake it." Marissa explained.

"Why is that?" Aja asked.

"It's a greeting. It's how we say hello," said Jim.

"Don't you have greetings where you're from?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. We do. But they are different in …. Cantaloupia," said Aja. "But I wish to try this method of yours. This shaking of hands sounds quite lively."

Aja eagerly grabbed her hand and started shaking it like a rattle. Another black haired female with green eyes came running over and tackled Marissa.

"Aja, are you alright?" The girl asked as she held Marissa by her throat. Marissa throw her off her.

"Is she your sister too?" Marissa asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Mazara, stop!" Aja screamed in panic. "She was not hurting me! She was teaching me her customary greetings!"

"Oh…..many apologizes. I'm very, um, protective of my, um, sister." She bowed. "You are a glorious warrior. Worthy of the Aki… Cantaloupian army."

"Uh, thanks. I guess," said Marissa, confused.

"So…. I'm Jim Lake Jr. And this is Marissa Van Helsing," said Jim.

"Kinda like the vampire hunters if you ever read that." Marissa explained rubbing her neck.

"This person sounds like a great warrior," Aja said with intrigue.

"Yeah I have a book if you wanna read about it. I was trained by my grandfather to fight. My grandfather was trained by his mother and so on. We're a very long line of warriors."

"I would love to learn of the great Van Helsing!" Aja excitedly said. "Wouldn't you, Mazara?"

"Very much so."

Marissa looked at them for a moment before going over to the bleachers and backpack opening it and walking back over to them and handing it to them. "I'll need it back it's a very important to my family."

"We swear on the honor of House Tarron, no harm shall come to your family's treasure," Aja promised. She could tell Jim and Marissa were confused so she rephrased. "I promise to take good care of it and return it to you."

"Thanks you're really cool. Kinda weird, but cool. Anyways, tell your brother I'd love to get to know him." Marissa said before walking off with Jim.

"I certainly will!" Aja called before turning around.

* * *

-After school-

After school Marissa returned home on her motorcycle and drove into the garage.

"Hello, Marissa," said her mother. "How was your first day?"

"Fine. Don't you have work? I mean you always say you'll be working late?" Marissa said turning off her motorcycle.

"I am I just had to get my purse." She grabbed her purse and walked through the door. "Your grandfather's in the den. Something about training that cat he thinks is a Hellcat. Well, goodbye."

Marissa ran into the house and climbed down the stairs as the cat was sitting there while grandpa was making a gesture to the cat. "Attack the troll dummy. Protect Marissa."

The cat hissed and grew bigger. The now large purple cat jumped onto the dummy ripping it apart.

"trakh how strong is that cat?" Marissa asked.

"Strong enough to take on a troll," her grandfather answered while rewarding the cat, who shrank. "So. Have a nice day?"

"Yeah it was nice. Punched a boy flipped a girl." Marissa smiled then the hellcat came over to her and cuddle into her.

"That sounds nice," said her grandfather. That was when Marissa put down her bag and the amulet came out. "Marissa, where did you get that?"

"Oh just found it." Marissa explained in a simple tone.

Her grandfather took the amulet and stared at it in disbelief. "Marissa, do you know what this is?"

"Grandpa, it's nothing. I gotta get some homework done how about you keep training the cat." She took the amulet and walked off.

"Marissa, that is the Amulet of Daylight!" Her grandfather insisted. "That amulet gives the legendary Trollhunter his or her power! But why is it here? And why is it gold? I remember it being silver."

"Because it's a fake that's why."

"Are you sure about that?" he inquired.

"Yeah I'm sure grandpa. Don't you have a chess match?" Marissa explained as she walked up stairs.

Her grandfather sighed gesturing for the hellcat to follow her. "Protect her."

The hellcat meowed and cuddled Marissa's leg, purring a little.

"I'll see you later," her grandfather said. "Your siblings got invited to hangout with some new friends, so they'll be late coming home. I left you some money in an envelope on the counter to get some take out or order a movie on demand. I can't wait to meet this new guy that the guys told me about, Varvatos I think his name is. Phil said he's intense."

"Oh grandpa mom told me grandma's coming soon."

"Is she?" He asked, surprised and a little nervous. "That's great. Real great."

Marissa nodded her grandmother was a scary woman she was nice but when her and grandpa were in a room she was terrifying. The cat seemed to pick up on that and immediately went to comfort her.

Marissa herself watched her grandfather run off to play chess. She herself decided to go into her grandfather's study and look up some stuff.

She grabbed a few books from the shelf and brought them over to the desk. She started flipping through the pages for a match to the amulet she had. So far, so was having little luck. She found several ancient amulets, along with a jewel called "Gaylen's Core," but no luck. She eventually found a match. Her grandfather was right. It was called the "Amulet of Daylight."

"I really hope this isn't something bad." She read a little about the amulet.

From what she read, the amulet was created by Merlin to give a champion the power to protect troll kind from dangers like bad trolls and bad humans. Supposedly, the amulet had always gone to one troll. However, it was said that there was always a chance it could choose two champions.

"Yeah this is great." She put back the book in her grandfather's secret study. Then exited the bookshelf door.

Suddenly, her cat heard a ringing from Marissa's phone and started hissing.

* * *

-Jim's house a little earlier-

Jim was investigating a sound from his basement. He had assumed it was raccoons and held a broom for self-defense. As he crept in further, Jim started to suspect that it was not a raccoon. His suspicions proved to be correct, because he turned around and saw a six eyed four armed creature.

The creature smiled at him and happily said, "Master Jim!"

Jim screamed at the top of his lungs and backed away. He bumped into another creature, only this one was bigger, had only two arms, and was hairy.

"Hi," the creature said, scaring Jim more. "Actually, Arrrghhh. Three R's."

"And I am called Blinky," said the first creature. "Master Jim, at last we have found you. Now we just need to find Master Marissa."

Jim screamed again and quickly grabbed his phone. He dialled the one person he was sure could help.

"Hello?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa, it's Jim!" Jim screamed. "I need your help. There's these…. Creatures in my house!"

"I'll be over in a minute. I'll bring my cat two."

"How's that gonna help?! They're huge!" Jim screamed.

"I'll be there in 10 to 20 minutes hold them off. Oh and don't get eaten." She told him before the phone was hung up a ring ran out.

He looked terrified; eaten was one thing he didn't want to happen.

Jim was picked up by Arrrgh who was looking at him strangely. "You should know a really tough girl is coming here."

"You mean Master Marissa?" Blinky asked with a smile. "That's wonderful! I can give you both the most wonderful news!"

"Yeah just great she's bringing a cat. I don't know why though." Jim groaned nervously.

"Mmm," said Arrrghh, who liked the sound. "Like cat."

"That's her pet! It's not food!" Jim shrieked.

A roar sounded out catching everyone's attention. A giant purple cat broke through the door then tackled Blinky.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Hellcat! Hellcat!"

"Hellcat!" Arrrghh screamed while dropping Jim.

Jim sat up and screamed when he saw the giant cat. He also saw Marissa behind it.

"What kind of cat is that?!" He shrieked.

"This is a Hellcat. She's my pet." She petted her head. "You know when you said creatures I was expecting Gummgumms not just two trolls. Heel, Demon."

The cat got off Blinky and shrank down and now looked like a normal ragdoll kitten. She walked over to Marissa and rubbed against her leg while purring. In response she gave her a treat that looked like a rock. The way it crunched made it sound like a rock too.

"Trolls?" Jim asked nervously.

"Yes. Trolls!" Blinky said, now calming down.

"Nice to meet you." Marissa casually said shrugging. "Whats your names."

"Arrrgh." The big furry one said in a sluggish tone.

"And I am called Blinky."

"Nice to meet you Arrrghh and Blinky or. Guluicuth ushug glogeeakum gorotu gu'rat glogarissul." She said to them in a simple tone smiling at them.

"You speak trollish?" Blinky asked in astonishment.

"Grandpa taught me at age six. I was taught to shoot werewolves at age 8 and at age 9 how to track what people believed were mythical creatures."

Blinky let out a cheerful laugh and hugged the girl. "This is just wonderful! One of the first two human Trollhunters speaks our original language!" He let her go and looked at Jim. "And you?"

"I am officially freaked out right now," said Jim, taking a step back.

"This is why we don't tell normals." Marissa commented. "Van Helsing's are made for this stuff."

"So you are of the Van Helsing line?" Blinky asked with interest. "Interesting."

"Van Hillsing? What Van Hillsing?" Arrrghh asked.

"Van Helsing, Arrrghh," Blinky corrected him. "A family of elite monster hunters going back to the amazing Gabriel Van Helsing! Maybe further!"

"Excuse me," Jim said calmly. His tone started to change little by little as he spoke. "I'm sure Marissa's family is very interesting, but what. The hell. Is going on here?!"

"Ah yes! I almost forgot. Terribly sorry," said Blinky, clearing his throat. "Now, Master Jim, Master Marissa-"

"Uh females arunt called masters."

"Master as in a champion not someone we serve," said Blinky, sighing afterwards. "But if you prefer we could call you Lady Marissa. Or Mistress."

"I know what it means. Just say Lady Marissa or Mistress its the female pronoun." Marissa put her hands behind her back. "I already have servants and I know the difference."

Blinky sighed and continued, "Alright. Master Jim, Mistress Marissa, you two have been presented with a great honor. You two have been chosen to be the first human protectors of troll kind. You are both the Trollhunters!"

"No No no my mom already moved us once because of monster hunting if I end up with more bruises she'll never let me leave the house." Marissa quickly said.

"You think you've got it rough?!" Jim asked in panic. "I am not exactly hero material here!"

"Don't worry. You will both receive training," Blinky assured them. "And you have the hellcat."

"You really want a hellcat coming with me last time I checked hellcats eat trolls both alive and dead." Marissa conterd the cat licked its lips while looking at them.

Blinky gulped and took a step back. "Perhaps you could train her to focus on Gumm Gumms."

She nodded rubbing her neck. She looked a little nervous. "Yeah I'll try that."

"So, can we count on you two?" Blinky asked. His question was answered by Jim fainting.

"Too much?" Blinky asked.

"Ya think?" Marissa asked, arms crossed.

"Oops," said Arrrgh.


	2. A New Kinda Fight

**Chapter two: new kinda fight**

* * *

-Jim's home-

Jim awoke in his bed he half wondered if it was a dream. That was when he found a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened in shock at what he read.

Jim,

What happened last night was not a dream, it was very real. Don't be afraid. We'll get through it together. Those trolls and my grandfather can help. Actually, don't tell grandpa, just ask about trolls.

-Marissa.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He shouted. He began to panic only for his mother to call up.

"Mom?!" He said.

"Hi, Jim," she replied. "Just wanted to check on you. Did you sleep well? Finish your homework? Eat dinner?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm okay," Jim answered. "What about you? Everything okay?"

"Oh, sure. Just fine," his mom answered. "Well, there was this one patient who was brought in with signs of mauling. But his story was really crazy. And we did lose one a man he had a silver bullet in his heart."

"A silver bullet? That's weird," said Jim. "But what about the mauled victim. Why was his story crazy?"

"Well he said a werewolf attacked him. Funny thing is that after he left yesterday he was found again. Dead this time," said Jim's mom.

Jim gulped and asked, "Silver bullet?"

"Yes. Strangest thing, though, he had hair growing on his body in places they wouldn't normally grow." His mom said. "It's like he was a…. Oh, but that can't be right. Werewolves aren't real."

"Yeah. Right. They're not," Jim said with a nervous laugh.

"Well anyway the mayors warning everyone to be careful out at night."

"Don't worry, mom. I will," said Jim.

Jim took a moment to call Marissa smiling at her. He breathed a little before dialled her number. He waited for a bit and then she finally answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Marissa! Thank god!" Jim exclaimed. "Did you hear about that murder?!"

"Murder? You mean the werewolves? No that was my grandpa."

"Wait. Your grandfather killed two guys?!" Jim asked in panic. "Let me rephrase. Werewolves are real?!"

"Yes." Marissa over the phone yawned.

"And your grandfather hunts them?" He asked.

"Yes," Marissa answered again.

"Then he must know about this Trollhunter stuff," Jim assumed. "So why haven't we told him yet?"

"Because if he finds out. it will mean him going out into the field challenging trolls and he's 67. Do you want my grandfather to die." She asked in a cold tone.

"No!" Jim quickly said. "I was just….. Hoping for a human that could help. I'm in the dark with this stuff."

"Look, werewolves can be cured one of two ways a silver bullet to the heart or the sun reaper antidote and sense that potion requires a pixies body it's not gonna happen so just don't get bit."

"Oh. I see," said Jim. "Well, your grandfather should be careful. My mom found silver bullets in two dead guys."

"Oh don't worry those disappear in three hours. So even if the cops got it it will disappear." She calmly said in a gentle tone.

"So they won't be traced back to your family? Good," Jim sighed in relief. "I'd hate for a new friend to have a criminal record."

"Technically it would be my grandfather who'd have the record which he already does."

"What?!" Jim asked in shock.

"You know you gotta stop screaming." She said over the phone.

"Sorry," said Jim. "But what do you mean your grandfather has a criminal record? What did he do? Or what was he accused of?"

"He shot a guy in the leg to see if they were a shapeshifter they bleed green."

"What?!" Jim shrieked.

"What did I just say?" Marissa asked in irritation.

"Sorry," said Jim. "Wasn't there another way to test that?"

"Nope everything looks like a humans or whatever they disguise themselves as except for their blood." She took on the line and pulled out a book.

"Okay, now it makes more sense," said Jim. "And I'm guessing that cat you brought isn't a regular cat."

"No it's a hell cat. It eats trolls. Both bad and good."

"Wh-uh-Really?" Jim asked, remembering the last two times and keeping quiet.

"Yes now if you'll excuse me I'm hiding in a closet and your yelling isn't helping."

"Okay, first of all, I caught that last one and stopped before I started. Second, what's wrong? Did someone break into your house?" Jim said, at first annoyed, but quickly changed to concern.

"My uncle is an abusive asshole and he's babysitting me."

"Seriously?!" Jim asked in a whisper. "Should I call the police?"

Then he heard someone shout and scream as it was hung up. Fearing for his friend's safety, Jim quickly dialled 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My friends in trouble at her house!" Jim said. "I heard screaming on the other end of the phone before we got cut off!"

* * *

-hours later-

An ambulance was brought up to the house as Marissa was brought out. And her uncle was brought out in cuffs. Her mother and grandfather arrived as fast as they could. Her mother cried when she saw the state that her daughter was in. She looked over at the abuser and was enraged.

Jim and Toby had just made it there when they saw the scene.

"How could someone do that to their own niece?" Toby asked in shock.

"I don't know but he's a real piece of work." Said Jim.

"You monster!" Marissa's mother screamed as she charged at him, only to be held back by two officers. "How dare you hurt my girl?! How dare you?! I trusted you!"

The cops placed him into the car and had one drive off with Marissa's uncle. Her mother fell to her knees in tears. She was apologizing to Marissa and begging for her forgiveness.

"You know this explains so much?" Toby said in a sad tone.

"You're right, Tobes," Jim sadly said. "I'm gonna visit her after school."

* * *

-After school-

"Anyway Toby I need to tell you something before we go to the hospital. Remember when I told you something strange happened?"

"Yeah. I remember," said Toby. "What happened?"

"Well, trolls showed up at my house!" Jim flabbergasted. "They said Marissa and I are the new Trollhunters!"

They took a moment before Toby laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Jim looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Jim. But you gotta admit that's hard to believe," Toby said as he stopped laughing.

Jim crossed his arms and said, "I'd like to hear your explanation as to how an amulet talked and then turned into two amulets."

Toby tried to give one. He ended up saying the first one he thought of. "Maybe there was a….. Speaker…. In the rubble….. And the, uh….. Amulet thingies were stuck together….. And the trolls were just…. Two big…. Larpers…. Sorry, that's all I got."

"Even I know that's a load of crap for an explanation." Jim crosser his arms and gave him a cold stare.

"Alright, it stinks!" Toby said, giving up. "But how am I supposed to wrap my head around this?!"

"It actually happened. We should go visit Marissa and ask her," Jim said in a gentle tone.

"Right," said Toby.

"Something happened to Marissa?" Aja asked; she, Krel, and Mazara overheard the whole thing, as did Claire and her friends.

"Yeah. Her uncle beat her so badly that she had to go to the hospital," said Toby.

"Oh no!" Claire gasped. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I called my mom. She said she should make a full recovery." said Jim.

Claire sighed in relief and said, "That's good. I think my friends and I will see her too."

"As shall we," said Aja. "Marissa treated my family and myself with kindness on our first day."

"Where as some just acted like we were-what was that word? Weirdos?" Krel said.

"Yes, Krel," said Mazara.

"Sure. You guys can come," said Jim. "I think she'd like that."

"Then we shall bring her a gift," Aja declared.

* * *

-After school at the hospital-

The kids asked where to find Marissa. The receptionist told them and they went straight there. They found their new friend in bed with bruises and bandages on her.

"Hey, Marissa, how are you feeling?" Jim asked.

"I got the shit beaten out of me take a guess how I feel." She joked, laughing a little.

Jim let out a slight chuckle at her seeming like her regular self. "Well, we all came to see you and wish you a speedy recovery."

"And we brought you these," said Claire as she handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"And this is from me and my siblings," said Aja as she gave her a protractor.

"Uh thanks that's really thoughtful." Marissa said trying her best to sound sincere.

"It may look ordinary, but it actually a special piece of tech based on the type our home makes," Krel explained. "With a few tweeks of my own design."

"They make special protractors in your home country?" Toby asked still not entirely sure what to think of it.

Krel gave a proud smile as he pressed a yellow button. It started playing music, much to everyone's surprise.

"This is very nice of you. Thank you, Krel." She kissed his cheek.

He blushed and smiled. And then he remembered something important. "Just a quick caution, do not press the red button. That one is dangerous," he whispered to her. He gave her a piece of paper. "Here's the other features and how to work them."

"Got it oh that reminds me." She leaned over her bed and pulled out two pens from under the bed. "Here these are for you my grandfather made them for me when I asked him I wanted them for you click the top of it twice and don't point the tip in front of your face or body."

Krel looked confused. He looked over at Aja and Mazara, who shrugged. Aja gestured for him to try it. He did as instructed and pointed the pen tip away from him before clicking it twice.

It glowed before a blade popped outward and a handel on the top lucky Claire and Toby went outside.

"Whoa!" Jim cried.

"What is this?" Krel asked with a grin. "I like it."

"It's a magically enhanced pen press the button on the hilt three times to change it back. So if you're in danger, or want to practice with it, I made you each one." She said in a cheerful tone.

"This is so lively," Aja complimented as Krel swung the weapon around.

"Hey!" Mazara screamed. "Careful!"

"Oops!" said Krel. He clicked it three times and made it normal. "Sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you like your presents," said Jim. He brought out a box and set it on the table. "I just made you a snack."

"You're gonna love it," said Toby coming in just in time to see. "Jimbo is a master chef."

"Thanks. I'll be getting out in a few hours actually so we can hang out later." She smiled at everyone.

"That's great!" said Darci, smiling. "That means you can go with us to the movies like you wanted."

She giggled a little. "Can't wait."

"And I hope you don't mind that we invited Aja and Mazara too," Claire asked.

"Not at all it will make it more interesting."

"Will you be alright without us, little brother?" Aja asked Krel.

"I'll be fine," said Krel, trying to sound cool.

"Us guys will hangout together," said Toby, standing in between Krel and Jim.

"Toby, I think right now you and me should hang out alone." Jim said pushing Toby out of the room.

This peeked Krel's curiosity. "I believe I am hearing the…. Call of the wild animals. Is that it?"

"I think you mean call of nature, Krel," said Mazara in amusement.

"Yes! Call of nature!" said Krel. "I need to use the restroom. Too much liquids tends to make-"

"Too much info!" Mary shrieked. "Just go and get back!"

"Seeya!" Krel said before dashing out.

Claire sighed and said, "I hope Enrique won't turn out like that when he gets older."

"My brother acts the same way. I think it's a boy thing." Marissa shrugged quietly.

"Ugh. Boys," Claire groaned.

"I am so sorry for my brothers…. Odd behavior," said Aja, laughing a little.

"Why? I happen to like his behavior. It's a cool kinda weird like I said before." She smiled at her.

"Really?" Aja asked, blinking. "You…. Like weird?"

"I love weird. It makes life interesting. If we were all the same life would pretty dull." Marissa's mother came in.

"Ok honey you get to leave earlier than I thought. Thankfully you don't have a concussion and nothings broken but try to be careful ok."

"Okay, mom," said Marissa.

"I'll fill out your papers and I can drive you home if you want," her mother offered.

"Nah mom it's fine I'm gonna hang with my friends." She got out of the bed.

The girls went out of the room to hang out and walk to the movies well her mother couldn't help but worry about her daughter.

-hallway-

Krel hid behind a wall and listened as Jim and Toby talked.

"The guy could probably keep a secret," Toby argued. "And maybe his tech can help."

"Or he'll think we're crazy," Jim said. "I mean, really? Magic? Trolls? Trollhunters?"

"Trollhunters?" Krell whispered. "Hmmm. Interesting imagination. I guess they're writing a story or something. Oh well. I'll let them have their fun."

After Krel left, Toby replied to Jim, "Dude, I still don't believe it."

* * *

\- After the movie at Jim's house.-

Marissa stopped at Jim's house while the others left for their own she decided to invite them to hers next week.

"Hey, Marissa. How was the movie?" Jim asked while letting her in.

"Great. I loved it. So did I miss something." She asked him with a smile.

Jim grinned and said, "Come outside and I'll show you."

Jim led Marissa out back to his backyard. He held up his amulet and said, "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command."

His amulet glowed and a silver armor formed around him. He now looked like a knight.

"This is amazing." Marissa smiled she pulled out her own. "for the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to commend!"

Her armor was similar to Jim's. The only differences being that hers was gold and her sword looked thinner than his. Almost like Excalibur. She looked at herself and stared in shock it must've been shocking to see this.

"So?" Jim asked in excitement. "Isn't this cool?!"

"It certainly is," Marissa said, admiring her armor.

"We should train together!" Jim excitedly said. "After you're better, obviously."

"Dude, even at my worst I could take you bring it." she pounded her fist into her palm when someone came into the scene. A huge troll.

"Jim and Marissa look good in armor," he said. Jim scared his head off, and then he calmed down. "Don't do that, Arrrgghh."

"If it's not too bold, Mistress Marissa, I have a very difficult time believing that man is of any relation to you," said Blinky as he arrived.

"And you know about that, how?" Marissa asked, crossing her arms. "Were you guys spying on us?!"

"No," said Blinky, attempting denial. He caved almost immediately. "Yes. I was spying on Master Jim and Arrrghh was spying on you. He told me about your injury."

"Bad man," Arrrghh growled. "Shouldn't hurt Marissa."

"Bad man is unfortunately probably gonna get out of jail in a few days." Marissa sighed sadly.

"Maybe. But I doubt your mother will let him near you or your siblings," said Jim. "I saw how angry she was. I thought she was gonna kill him."

"Marissa have sweet little sisters," Arrrgghh complemented. "Take good care of little cats."

"Thanks, big guy." She smiled at him before frowning for a moment. "But no more spying on us."

"It was mostly for protection," said Blinky. "You never know when Bular will strike. Your grandfather had a tough time against him during his visit with Kanjigar."

"I'm assuming this was when he was young," Marissa guessed rolling her eyes before sighing before seeing Toby calling animal control.

"Tell me he didn't see us," said Blinky.

Jim sighed and said, "I could, but I'd be lying."

Toby came out a minute later and said, "Animal control hung up on me!"

"Of course they did! I mean there's no way they would believe in them." Marissa sighed deeply before Marissa smiled.

Jim rolled his eyes and walked up to Toby. "Tobes, it's okay. They're not dangerous. Marissa and I are supposed to protect them."

"Amulets chose," said Arrrgghh.

Marissa nodded with a thumbs up. "We're awesome."

"So, let me see if I got this right. You two are, like, superheroes?" Toby asked. Jim nodded, making Toby grin. "This is….. Awesome sauce!"

Marissa laughed a little before looking to the boys.

"And mistress Marissa is proving herself to be a very capable warrior," said Blinky. "Master Jim could learn from her."

Marissa smiled happily. She took a moment to look at them. "So did you need something?"

"Well, my nana has bingo tonight, so I thought I'd hangout with Jimbo," Toby explained. "What I didn't expect was-"

"Didn't mean you." Marissa said in a simple tone.

"Well, we wanted to see if you've thought about your new role," said Blinky. "And you both clearly wish to accept. Which means you both must prepare to face off against Bular."

"Cool we get to kill a psycho." She said with a thumbs up. Before stretching a little. "We definitely need to work out a bit."

"Who is Bular exactly?" Jim asked, not fully understanding.

"Bular is the son of Gunmar, lord of the Gumm gumms," said Blinky.

"Bad trolls," Arrrgghh clarified.

"Bular and your predecessor Kanjigar fought for ages," Blinky explained. "Their final battle was….. Quite recent."

"Now this explains some things. My grandfather was friends with Kanjigar and he apparently disappeared which is why the amulet chose another. Well two…" Marissa rubbed her neck.

"When you say "final battle" what exactly do you mean?" Jim nervously asked.

"He's dead." Marissa clarified taking a moment to think about this.

Jim gulped in fear. Toby pat him on the back and said, "Let's not jump to conclusions. He probably just died of old age."

"Actually, he died in combat," said Blinky.

"Well, he probably wasn't that good," said Toby, trying to calm his panicking friend.

"Unlikely. Kanjigar was the greatest Trollhunter to date," said Blinky.

"It was probably an off day for him," said Toby.

"Not anymore likely. Kanjigar was always at his best," said Blinky, who apparently did not notice Jim getting ready to hyperventilate.

"It will be no problem." She said in a simple tone.

"No problem?!" Jim asked in panic. "This Bular guy killed one of the most powerful Trollhunters to date! He'll eat us for dessert! And I'm pretty sure he's gonna get me before you!"

"I'm a vanhelsing I've killed so many one more may be a bit difficult but we won't lose." Marissa sweetly said a smile.

"Well I'm not," Jim sadly said. "I'm not like you, or Kanjigar, or even the Tarons. I'm just….. Me."

"Ok when did we get to tarons there just normal people from another country." Marissa said in a simple tone she walked over and hugged him. "You don't wanna be me and you're fine on your own."

"Thanks, Marissa," said Jim while hugging her back.

She sighed letting go. "See. Now shall we?" She gestured to the back.

"Okay," said Jim.

The 5 went out the back. They walked over to the door. "We can practice against each other."

"Seeing as we have the same power, it sounds fair," said Jim. "For the glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command."

Jim waited for a moment. For some odd reason, nothing happened..

Marissa pulled out a fencing item. Tossing it to him. "Here this will work for now."

"I guess I need a little work on my… ma-ah!"

She charged at him with her blade he instantly panicked blocking the blade. She was incredibly fast with each strike. "Don't think do, Jim. Take in my movements and strike back."

Jim stepped back and ran at Marissa with better speed than before. She blocked his attacks, but he also blocked hers.

"Good. Good. Keep it up. But get a better stance otherwise your enemy will use it," Marissa told before sending him to the ground with a quick slash and her blade came to his face her look was calm. "And you won't survive shall we wrap up here, Blinky?"

"Yes. That would probably be wise," said Blinky. "Arrrgghh will take you home, Mistress Marissa. I would like to speak with Master Jim."

"Yeah ok." Marissa walked over to Arrrgghh and the two walked away to leave the two alone.

Blinky took a calming breath and told Jim, "Master Jim, you are now responsible for the protection of two worlds, human and troll alike. If you and Mistress Marissa do not keep the balance together, evil trolls like Bular will come into yours and wreak havoc."

"You're saying, Bular could hurt people?" Jim asked in worry.

"Hurt?" Blinky responded. "He'll kill people. And animals. And anything else living."

"And I'm supposed to fight him?!" Jim shrieked. "Marissa, I can see, but I'm dead meat!"

"There's no other way!" Blinky argued. "The amulet clearly chose you both because neither of you can do this alone. She needs you and you need her."

"How do I know I won't just hold her back?" Jim asked.

"You will make sure you don't," Blinky urged him. "Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives living existences of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think, Master Jim. .Become."

"You know, when she punched me and gave me a black eye, becoming friends was the furthest thing I thought would happen." Jim rubbed his neck remembering the first day.

Blinky laughed a little and said, "Strange how things work out. I hope what I've told you helped."

* * *

-School the next day-

Marissa was sitting in Miss Stones' office the woman was smiling happily.

"Good morning, Marissa," she said. "How are you feeling?"

She sat there she hated having to come to counselors office every 2 days a week.

"I know about what happened with your uncle. It must've been scary," the counselor said with sympathy in her tone.

"Miss Stone, don't you have anything better to do." Marissa glared she wasn't the type to scare easily.

"It's my job to ensure the welfare of the students and give them guidance," Miss Stone said kindly. "I know I haven't known you long, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Marissa commented somethly.

"You're not fine. You were hurt and because of that you're using anything as an excuse to say that you're fine. When what you need to do is talk about it. If you keep your emotions in the river and it is halted by them it will fill up more and more until it breaks….." The counselor said gesturing to the waterfall thing on her desk she blocked the hole allowing it out and it filled up until it went over the shell and went over.

"Well it's not gonna happen to me I'm not a waterfall I'm not gonna overflow and fall over. I'm completely and utterly fine." She got up and walked out of her office to go to math class.

Miss Stone sighed and said to herself more than anyone. "I hope you reconsider."

* * *

-With Jim theater -

Marissa made it to theater her heart pounding slightly to see the auditions mainly because she remembered forcing him into it. "What faith could possibly seek this endless abyss what heart seeks your endless fate for my love she'll always burn for you." A poem she made up on the spot.

Everyone clapped for her. "Well done, miss Van Helsing. Next."

Jim nervously walked onto the stage in full armor. He had no idea what to say. He didn't know the play or any poetry. That was when he remembered Blinky's speech. It felt right.

"Destiny….. Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives living existences of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights," Jim dramatically said. As he spoke more his confidence grew. Marissa was proud to see this, and the teacher looked impressed by it. He even took out his sword for dramatic flare. "Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become."

The entire theater applauded him. With the exception of Elie Pepperjack, who seemed sore about Jim getting more attention. Even the Tarons applauded.

"Klebtastic!" Aja and Krel shouted.

"Very honorable!" Mazara shouted.

"You both were great!" Claire said to Jim and Marissa.

"Thanks," said Jim. "Marissa and I thought it would be a good idea to go off book."

"That's part of acting," said Claire. "Marissa, that poem was beautiful. Did you make it up?"

"Yeah I really was not expecting anyone to think it was impressive it's just something I came up with it to show something other than me saying anything." Marissa rubbed her neck. "Jim was much better ...at this. Besides I was auditioning for emotional support of Jim."

"Well, you certainly have a shot at a part," said Claire.

"You certainly do," said Aja. "Your ability to enunciate your poetry was so lively."

"Oh god I hope not acting is so not my thing but I love poems…."

"We shall know once the cast list is up," said Krel. "And at least neither of you read from the wrong play."

"Yes. Krel read from Hamlet instead of Romeo and Juliet," said Mazara. "Very well, but still."

"How was I supposed to know? They both sounded the same," said Krel.

"Oh I forgot to ask for this yesterday but do you have my book." Marissa asked the three gave a nervous look.

"Well…..you see we have it but…..our grand of the pas had taken it and we had not retrieved it." Aja looked fairly nervous.

Marissa groaned. "I'll tell my grand father maybe him me and your grandfather can talk it out and get the book back tomorrow."

"We shall do what we can, Marissa," Mazara said, sounding like a soldier.

"I swear sometimes, Mazara, you sound more like a soldier than a kid and I love it." Marissa smirked happily.

"Perhaps I am one," Mazara said with a proud smile.

* * *

-On the way home-

She Jim and Toby were going home together Marissa slowed down on her motorcycle to let them to catch up with her. "I get this things fast but I did offer you a ride Jim and I could put in the sidecar so Toby could ride."

"My nana would freak if I rode on one of those things," said Toby. "How soon can you have it done?"

"By tomorrow. I have one I used to use with my sister." Marissa smirked then she noticed a black figure. "Guys get off the bike and on my motorcycle now."

"Why?" Toby asked. And then they saw the figure. "Oh."

"Trollhunter! Enemy of the gumm gumms! Gunmar's bane!" The troll shouted.

"I think he's talking to you," said Toby to Jim and Marissa.

"Do it now he can't get out of the shadows right now but the sun is going down." Marissa gestired for them to hurry up the boys put down there bikes and got into her bike she revved up her bike before taking off past him as fast as she could. The creature running after them. Grabbing a car and throwing it at her witch she swiftly avoided by turn left. The car crashing into the ground.

"Oh man! He's even worse than I was imagining he'd be! I didn't know that was possible!" Jim shrieked.

"Just hang on!" She screamed trying her best to calm him down well Toby screamed another car crashed near them she easily maneuvered it. "We need a place that isn't full of cars! Hold on!" She skidded through jumping a fence with a wooden ramp and landed down heading towards the other side.

She could feel the creature was further away so she stopped in front of Arrrgghh and blinky. "Hey."

"Master Jim, Mistress Marissa, Tobias, good to see you," said Blinky.

"Yeah well we have a wee problem so we may need a place to hide out for right now because one of us might die if we face who's chasing us." Marissa said in a simple tone

"You've met Bular?!" Blinky asked in panic. "Then you two need to fight him."

"I've barely had any training, and Marissa's still recovering from her uncle's attack," Jim reminded them. "Just do as she says."

"Right. Let's go!" Blinky said as they he and Arrrghh ran.

She went revved her engine again riffing with them over to the bridge just Bular showed up. "You two get off I'll distract him well they get whatever they're doing open."

"I'll help you!" Jim said. "Remember, we're both the Trollhunters!"

"Jim you hate to do this but." She pinched a nerve knocking him out before picking him up and tossing him to arrrgh "get him out of here I'll deal with bular." She held out her amulet. "For the glory of marlin daylight is mine to commend!" Her amour formed around her her blade in moments blocked the blade comeing down on her as her came around keeping her stance making sure the blade didn't hit her. She waved and dodge the blade bulars blade.

Well the fight raged on blinky used a stone. To open the portal into the bridge. "She's doing very well for someone whos-" Marissa got sent into the ground and red spotted her back through no one could see but she could feel the blood on her back she rolled over dodging the huge blade.

"You shall die, flesh bag."She jumped up seeing them run into a portal.

"You really think your gonna win I'm a Van Helsing and we don't lose." She made her blade vanish then cut his arm when he jumped over him and ran towards the portal which closed before she could get inside.

Bular came changing towards her only for her to be dragged inside before Bular could get in.

* * *

-Troll market cave-

"Nicely done, Mistress Marissa," Blinky praised her. "It's clear the amulet chose correctly."

"Thanks. Years of training. Which fyi Jim doesn't have and could possibly die." Marissa explained gesturing to the boy. "I barely held him off through."

She waved her hands in the air but saw the beautiful stones. Before shaking her head. Toby shook Jim a little to show him that. The skinny boy woke up with a start and was surprised by the glowing crystals.

"Where are we? What happened? Where's Bular?" Jim asked.

"Marissa fight," said Arrrgghh. "Knocked you out."

"She fought admirably, I should say," said Blinky.

"What?!" Jim asked in shock. "Are you insane?! You're still recuperating! I could've helped!"

"Two words still used to fighting you are not. Also I'm bleeding."

Arrrgghh quickly picked the girl up onto his shoulder and Blinky said, "You'll need a healer."

"It will heal on its own just take awile it just reopened the cuts I got from my uncle ill just bandage myself up." Marissa shrugged slightly, but she did hug Arrrgghh's head a little. "But I'm thankful for both of your concerns I'm happy to have such good friends."

"Arrrgghh like Marissa," said Arrrgghh

"You two big guy." Then they began to climb the stairs her eyes glowed in awe. This was a moment things would change even more then it had.


End file.
